Sharing
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you:Loki x Thor x Natasha Anonymous asked you:Can you do a Loki/Natasha/Thor tiresome where Loki doesn't Loki to share but Nat still gets both cocks? Anonymous asked you: Thor/Natasha/Loki would be hot!


Natasha hissed, raking her claws down Loki's bare back. She had told him that it would be better if he just repented for his sins, whether he believed them to be so or not. And it was. Everyone slowly forgave him and eventually even befriended him.

Natasha especially. She "befriended" him alright. She groaned, head dropping back on the pillow as Loki tossed her blouse somewhere in the room, her bra quickly following suit. Natasha's back arched as Loki licked lightly at her breasts, and she could almost feel his smirk when she released a dissatisfied groan, arching further towards his mouth.

"Brother I-"

Natasha dropped back down to the bed as Loki hissed at the god, hands automatically coming to cover her chest. She tilted her head in Thor's direction, eyes lazily half shut.

"Get out! Get out you bumbling fool!" he growled as Thor continued to just stand there, gaping at both of them. Natasha watched carefully, gauging the large blonde's reactions. Loki had certainly shared a thing or two with her about Thor.

He shared stories of how maidens visited Thor's bedchambers every night and woke Loki, his next door neighbor, up with loud screams of pleasure. And then Loki explained how he would pleasure himself to the noises of the women and the grunting of the older god. Then Loki would trail off, getting this glazed look in his eye as he spoke of his faux brother's noises.

So Natasha knew that Loki fantasized about Thor, now if she could just determine if Thor did the same, then perhaps they could figure something out in this situation that-

Natasha's thought process was cut short as Thor took three large steps forward, kicking the door shut behind him and grabbing Loki's face roughly with his hands, pressing their lips together.

Well that answered that question.

Loki let out a surprised squeak, hands moving from her breasts to thread in Thor's blond locks. Natasha squirmed out from under him, still watching the two men with a light smirk on her face.

"Boys, I would like to be a part of this, unless you would prefer I left." she drawled, crossing her arms over her bare chest. When they pulled away, both pairs of eyes landed on her breasts.

Thor moved forward, running a hand over her shoulder and down to her breasts, rubbing a thumb over her nipple. She gasped, not used to the rough texture of his skin when compared to Loki's smoothness. She noted Loki's eyes narrowing into angry green slits and pulled him close.

"Stop. No jealously." she murmured against his jaw, nipping lightly. Loki hesitated, before nodding tightly. That didn't stop him from pushing Thor backwards when he attempted to move his other hand to her chest as well. The god landed on the bed with a grunt.

Loki easily removed Thor's armor off, years of practice with his own armor coming in handy as he left Thor bare before them. Their eyes raked over the strong muscle, the thick arms, and the long, hard member, already dripping precum on Thor's stomach.

Natasha immediatly moved forward, straddling Thor's waist and rutting her still covered hips against his cock. Thor groaned, hands coming to rest on her waist, where Loki easily picked them off.

Natasha couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped her when she glanced to see Thor struggling to release his wrists from tight ropes that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who said that you got to control anything in this situation Thor?" Loki purred. Natasha groaned, purely from his tone of voice, and when he nudged her up, she willing slid to rest on Thor's abs. She watched as Thor's face suddenly blanked out, mouth dropping open in surprise.

Glancing backwards, she saw Loki putting his nomenclature 'Silvertongue' to good use. Natasha moved off Thor to finish getting undressed.

Loki lapped at the head of Thor's dick, easily taking the precum it released. His green eyes slid slowly up Thor's body, before staring at him with wide, innocent eyes as he wrapped his lips around the member. Natasha, seeing what was about to happen, easily intercepted and pressed Thor's hips down on the bed, stopping him from bucking further into the younger god's mouth. Loki chuckled, the vibrations sending wonderful feelings throbbing through Thor.

"Don't finish him off. I want to ride him." Natasha stated after a few moments of Loki getting more and more of Thor's dick down his throat. Loki spared her a glance, before pulling his lips off with a wet slurp. Thor moaned weakly, hips bucking fruitlessly against Natasha's grip.

"If you are to take him, then what shall I do?" Loki questioned smoothly, but Natasha could hear the anger and jealously once again. She smirked at him.

"You'll take me as well." she stated simply. Both men groaned at that. She chuckled lightly, easily scooting down his body. She carefully dropped down, slowly dropped down. She and Thor groaned in sync. Her groan was cut off with a gasp as fingernails dug into her hips, Loki.

"You are mine. Remember this." he hissed in her ear. She felt him, now naked, rutting against her back. She leaned back, rolling her hips around Thor at the same time. Thor struggled fruitlessly at the bonds that held him and Loki smirked at him.

"Loki. I need you." she panted, already feeling an orgasm coming on. Loki ran a loose hand down her back, before sliding one finger alongside Thor's dick. Natasha cried out, back arching as she came.

Loki chuckled as she fell forward, still on Thor's dick and now resting on his chest. Thor nearly whimpered, moving his hips as much as he could. Loki slid in another few fingers, stretching her more. Natasha groaned, pushing back against his fingers.

"Loki, go. I can handle it." Loki glanced uncertainly to her, but complied. He slowly lined the head of his dick against her. He slowly pushed inside her, next to Thor. Natasha gasped, dropping her head on Thor's chest.

She took a few deep breaths, adjusting to their combined sizes. Thor was much thicker than Loki, but Loki was much longer than Thor. Both gods were just refraining from moving for her sake. The feel of their two dicks rubbing against each other and her walls was almost overwhelming.

After a few more seconds, she slowly pushed back against them, whimpering at the feel alone. Thor shushed her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and Loki ran a comforting hand down her back.

"More." she rasped out, and Loki, already knowing her limits, complied, while Thor watched her uncertainly. Thor groaned as Loki started an easy thrusting rhythm, his hips almost instinctively bucking up into her.

It was too much and she almost instantly shuddered, tightening around both of them as she came. Thor groaned again, and Loki tightened his grip on her hips. Natasha sprawled on Thor's chest, each thrust from them sending her into shuddering aftershocks, so sensitive.

Thor was the next to cum, mainly because Natasha nuzzled further into his chest, before sucking lightly on his nipple. The shock of the sudden feel, sent him thrusting further into her, hands straining against the binds.

Loki was quick to follow, groaning as he settled on top of Natasha, nearly crushing her between the few gods. After a few seconds, Loki pulled out of her, sending her and Thor moaning weakly. He rolled off, pulling Natasha with him after a moment.

"Loki." Thor murmured, tugging at his restraints. Loki sighed, waving a hand in that general direction.

Finally released from his bonds, Thor dropped down on the bed next to Loki, releasing a deep sigh. "I did not know you had such a problem sharing Loki..."

"What's mine is mine and what's yours is also mine."


End file.
